The Wolf And The Soldier
by Mischief Howl
Summary: The story Vali Lokason isn't full of happy. It's tragic and painful. Will things ever look up to the cursed wolf of Asgard. (Based on Norse Myth/Marvel Comics and a Roleplay Muse) Will become BuckyxVali(OC) Follows MCU.
1. Chapter 1

_It hurt.._

_Pain shot through his neck as if he'd never felt before..._

Pressure squeezing on his windpipe from cold, metallic fingers despite the fingerless glove. It was cold, but he couldn't rip the hand from him.

Glazed eyes looked into the green, fearful eyes of Vali.

"Bucky" Even the name caused his throat to hurt more as the man before him squeezed harder. He couldn't beg him, couldn't convince him that this was not him. That this was not the thing he was meant to be.

He was released and Vali fell to his knees, gasping and coughing out spit. Air reaching his lungs. But pain came again as the Soldier grabs the back of his neck, feeling his muscles get squeezed. It hurt and yet he refused to let his own monster take over. He can't do it, he wouldn't.

The Soldier found his spine. And he started to crack it, making the other scream in his bionic hands. He didn't hesitate. This was just another mission. He was wiped and had no memory of what they've been through.  
"Bucky.. James.. If this is really you! If you are really just their weapon..Than no one can help you-"

**SNAP!**

* * *

It wasn't always like this. With the man he had trusted at his throat. Breaking his neck and his faith in him.  
But perhaps, this was Vali's fate. Another tragedy. Another betrayal. Another death. But this time, it was finally his. And he may finally be able to apologize to his brother.

But maybe this is to far ahead to know what led him upon this path that would wind up being his downfall.  
His path was once seen as beautiful and great. By proud parents, and a little brother that looked up to him like he was the next Thor.

Yet no one ever bothered to tell them of the brothers terrible fate.  
Either no one knew... or no one cared..  
This is the tale of Vali Lokason. The Cursed Wolf.

* * *

A cry filled the night and disturbed the peace. Perhaps the second cry after a few hours or more apart.

Sigyn's second baby was coming.

Loki waited outside, holding a bundle of wolf skin. Wrapped in the skin revealed it's little face and eyes opening for the first time. A green within the little eyes that squint in the light of the fire on torches that lit up the halls. A baby boy, and a twin at that.

He cried at times but for the most part, he remained silent as Loki touched the dark hair that showed some atop the newborn's little red head.

Loki had only expected one baby, as well as his wife. Yet the nurses had said there was one more on the way. It wasn't uncommon that there was a sudden twin. But he was amused. Already tricking the Trickster.

Sigyn's cry was heard again as she breathed in and out, pushing until she heard the cries of her second baby and the relief that came with the completion of the birth.

She had often thought during all this of her old beloved Theoric. She had at times feared that her baby (that had become twins) were his. But now she knew they were Loki's. The eyes proved them to be.

She had been tricked into marrying Loki, yet she remained loyal no matter what and bore him two sons. This one had inheritated her blond hair it seems. She had seen it as the nurses cleaned the baby. "Another boy, very healthy. You've done well, m'lady" A young nurse had said as she dried the boy, who was crying for attention and at the brightness of the world he had entered into.

The baby was wrapped snuggly in another fur and given to Sigyn. She had heard some say that Loki was free to come in. And seeing him enter, she could never be so happy as he gives the first twin to her. She held them both, smiling at them. "Beautiful.." She whispers.

Loki nods his head. His own heart fluttered in happiness. He, himself was a tad worried about his three other children about this. Hela would perhaps be envious. But Fenris and Jormungand may want to meet the new additions to the family. Even though they were seen as but monsters, he was sure they'd be thrilled.

He looks down at the babies. Twin boys. Beautiful, and so small. He wondered if he was this small when he was born. They lacked the markings he had feared they'd inherite. They had no Jotun markings that would strike fear or hate. No. Just normal.. Well, aside from them being the Trickster's Sons.

"Narvi.." Sigyn whispered. "The youngest shall be named Narvi.."

"Narvi.. What a beautiful name. He has your grace, I can tell."

"What should the eldest's name be, my love?"

"You wish for me to.." Her nod made his question trail off. She wanted him to choose a name. He looks upon the little green eyes that shown in the light and the little cry of protest as the baby tried to hide his little face from the light. "Ha ha. Vali. Vali is his name." He couldn't know for sure, but he could've sworn that Vali nodded as if agreeing to the name.

"Vali? Yes, yes, my love. That's a strong name. They will make you proud I hope"

"They already have, as well as you.. My beautiful Sigyn" He kisses her gently on her nose. "I will take them. You need to get some rest."

He gently picked up the babies and took them out, leaving his wife to sleep and heal.

There was some uncertainty amongst some Asgardians. Children of Mischief, but also of Loyalty. Just normal uncertain talk. At least these didn't come out as monsters.

Loki sat them down in a crib that was warm to the touch and had furs for them. Their eyes and hair were different. While Vali had more of his father's features, Narvi had his mother's features.

He used some magic to fill up some bottles and helped each of them suck on the milk. They calmed down.

Inside Loki's castle. It was dark with a few candle lights on here and there. Books and symbols on the tables, floors and on paper. Magic.

After the milk, the twins finally slept. And Loki finally could sit down on the large bed, watching and making sure they slept. He lets his hand glow and a small portal appears before two more open.

Three beings, one looking more human-like showed in the portal, shadowed but in different places.

"Hela, Jormungand, Fenris. You have two new little brothers"

"Half-brothers since mom is with me.." Hela said, coldness being an understatement in her tone.

Fenrir stretched and sat down. "Congratulations father."

Jormungand said nothing but his eyes did gleam even though the ocean water blurred him.

"I just wish you all to know. Hela, you're welcome to see them under the promise you won't try to predict their death days.."

He made the portals disappear and grumbles. She took this all so well.

Amora, on the other hand was beyond jealous of Sigyn and the little runt children. But knew full well she had no say and could do nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Vali stretches as he stood there, glaring up at the older Asgardians. His face, bruised and had some scrapes. Narvi, four years old hid behind his slightly taller brother. Green eyes glaring at them.

"You are unwanted Trickster children. You can't lift up any weapon outside of daggers!" A female mocked as she looks down upon the children. These monster children of Loki. No matter what, they were told of Loki's children before and convinced themselves that Vali and Narvi were no different.

Yet, here the boy was, protecting his brother, refusing to fall before them. Each time he hit the grey bricked floor. He made himself stand back up on wobbling legs while Narvi helped best he could. His little horned crown was safely held by Narvi. He was a prince, and sure wasn't seen as such. Not royal at all.

He tried to whisper some magic but wound up being hit again. "Enough!" Came a roar as loud as thunder that made the older as well as younger Asgardians quickly bow in fear. "What is the meaning of this?!" Came the sound again as the first born prince of Asgard stepped forward. Blue eyes glaring upon the older children. "Answer!"

"S-Sire... They- They.." The girl was terrified. They were caught and couldn't say the reason. These were to be Loki's next monster children. "We were just trying to show them how to fight.." Said the boy finally.

"My brother lies are much better than yours ever can be, Modi. Go now, and if I catch you bringing harm to my nephews again, I will see that you will never grow to see battle!" He yelled and the children fled, leaving the two shaking before their uncle.

"Vali, you're a warrior through and through. You protected your brother bravely and stood tall and took the hardest of hits. You deserve a good drink" Thor smiles at the little princes. "There is never a need to fear me. I won't bring harm to you.. You're safe.. Now where is your mother?"

"Si-Sire-" Vali began but Thor put his hand up to stop him.

"Now, no need for sire. I'm your uncle-"

"It's only right to call you sire.. Uncle, mother is with Idunn, and I'm sure father is with The All-Father" Narvi said, still shaking and holding his brother's green cape. He was afraid of Thor, who wouldn't at that size or any size for that matter? He was giant next to the small Tricksters.

"I will make sure Modi apologizes to you in front of the whole Aesir at the feast." Modi was Thor's son, red haired and vicious. But for him to be made to apologize would only make him single out the Lokisons even faster. But in the end they nodded and were grateful to their uncle. Their soon to be king. "I will escort you back to your father..." Again, they agreed even though they wished they could disagree.

The ride on the horse was a new feeling. Their mother took them to ride on her mare, which was gentle in it's trot. Probably because the equine knew of the precious weight she was carrying on her back. While Thor's horse was galloping with force, a rough ride. A stallian that was proud of it's strength as well as it's master that rode with equal strength.

They reached the stables that held both horse and pegasi. One even a silver-grey unicorn. Perhaps belonging to a visiting Light-Elf or something of the like. There was a large area for the mightist horse of all though.

The one area belonging to Sleipnir, their half-brother. He was black, eight legs and golden hooves. Giant as well as intellegent. He looks upon Narvi and Vali and snorts as he stood up on all eight legs and leans his massive head over the gate and allowed the children to touch the warm nose and feel the warm breath go over them. Gentle dark eyes looking at them, accepting them and almost seemed to smile at his two new half-brothers.

"Come now" Came Thor's voice and with some hesitation, they followed their uncle into the halls of the great golden that was the beacon of Asgard. The castle that shines through the universe. The throne room was so big, the two felt like ants within it.

"Vali!" Came the familar voice of his father, only with shock and concern. "Narvi!" He was over and hugging them as soon as Thor got out of the way, worried for his children. "Thor.. What has happened? What caused this?" Loki asked, gently touching his son's face and helping the bruises fade from him. The warmth from his father's hand and the pain disappearing comforted him as Narvi watched, still holding Vali's little crown.

"My son decided it would amuse his friends and him to pick on your's. I will make certain they will apologize at the feast."

Odin stood and walks to the two children. Before walking past them after he looks at them for a long moment. "Make sure it is so.. They are family."

Narvi kneels before Odin. "Sire, if it be alright. May I train with the young soon to be Einherjar? I want to protect my brother next time.. Please"

"... Do as you wish." Odin said and Narvi's face lit up. He wanted to protect his brother, but also guard and fight for his family. Vali was against his gentle soul of a brother joining but had no choice or say.

The feast came and they sat with their father. Their mother, Sigyn told them about how they should visit Idunn every once in a while. Idunn is lonely sometimes and needs the company outside of the Asgardians asking for her golden apples to keep them young. They nodded, promising to visit her.

Loki looks at his children and was so proud of them. They were happy and he never wanted this happiness to end. Them all laughing and even talking to the other Aesir. Thor tossed down a cup and Narvi copied. "Another!" He yelled after Thor did. Another laughter.

And then Vali's laughter stopped as Modi passed by their table and shot him the coldest look he could muster. It was a sign that he had worried about. It was going to get worse from here on out.

Thor stood on the table and roared at everyone to quiet themselves. After a moment of roaring (and summoning a loud crack of thunder) did everyone silence themselves. "Now, Modi, my son, wishes to speak."

Modi was up and he stood infront of his father. "I had attacked Vali and Narvi, the sons of Prince Loki this day. Not for battle, but for amusement. And I would like to ask for forgiveness.."

Ask? Vali's glare showed. Ask for forgiveness? "You left something out. You attacked but before that, you had called my little brother a bilchsnipe.. and us the monster side of the family that should be in the darkest dungeons" Vali said as he stood up, glaring with green eyes at the taller boy. "And you dare ask for forgiveness? You should be begging for such!"

"What did you say, cowardly trickster runt?!" Modi had started it and Vali wanted to end it. Thor glared at Modi and instantly the heated talk was over. It would've ended badly for the smaller boy who had yet to learn enough magic. Narvi's cries made Vali turn to him and frown. Loki's eyes were narrowed, never had he wished his sons to hear of such awful things. Sigyn all the more so. These were her children, they weren't monsters. They won't be.

The feast was over in no time. Sigyn took her sons to Loki's castle while Loki stayed with Odin and Thor. Thor had sent Modi home and made sure he regretted the words he said, especially the empty, false ones.

* * *

"They are not monsters! I will not ever lose them like you had forced me to lose before, Father? Can't you see that they are my sons? My children? I can't and won't lose them again. I refuse to"

Thor looks at his little brother. Seeing the tears that threatened to fall and his body trying so hard not to shake. It was heart breaking. He had seen it before, something he never wanted to see. Twice before he was there to calm him.

When he had struck down the Dark Elf that almost killed his father. The fire of the sword that belonged to Surtur.. The tears streaming down the boy's eyes. Shaking hands and Thor calming him down.*****

The second time that he had prayed to the Norns was the last. Loki screaming for his children, screaming. The three monsters that were but mere babies to him. His babies that he had helped bring into the Realms. The wolf, the serpent. and the girl.. All seen as monsters. Even Thor saw them as such; But Loki? No. He saw them as his babies, and could hear their cries of terror and confusion.

Odin gave the order and ignored his son's pleas to give them mercy, almost as if Loki was never there. The snake fell into the sea, Odin hoped it'd drown, the wolf thrown onto an island, and the girl.. into Helheim. All he hoped was the end of it, yet they all live. And he seemed to care less about the prophocies of the mortals of Midgard.

Now he feared Loki could not take another loss. It'd break his brother and so he finally stepped forth. "Father. Vali was right, he was in the right to talk back. He is Asgardian, he has that part of him that will fight no matter what.. Modi attacked first and Vali wished to finish it.."

"I will let it be for now Thor.."

Loki looks at his father. "They're my children. Let me speak to them, You heard Narvi, he wants to be loyal to you. Does that mean nothing?"

"Silence Loki, as I've said. Let it be. I will allow it to go..." But he felt that these children may become monsterous to. But with the loyal and kind Sigyn, did the All-Father hold hope for these children. As well as some happiness for his youngest son..

But Amora was in the shadows. And she thought perhaps the darkest thing. She can't have Loki, no, but what she can have. Is to see his pain as much as she felt when he had decided to marry Sigyn. To love her instead of Amora, his mentor and one that loved him. No one breaks her heart and expects to get away from it... No mortal, no Asgardian, and no student.

* * *

* Referenced Thor: Tales of Asgard. The animated one with a young Thor and Loki


End file.
